Night at the Museum: Kahmunrahs revenge
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Things started out so perfectly ,a new friend great! Who knew things would go so wrong so fast when a certain Egyptian comes back to get that nightguard ,his brother and that little cowboy who got away.R
1. New begginings

**Night at the museum: Kahmunrahs revenge**

**Disclaimer: I dont own NATM ,If i did i would let you know and maybe make a 3rd movie. **

**Ok so this is the first fic i've done for this particular fandom and since i don't know what you guys like I'll just go with it ! One more thing Jed and Octavius rule!**

Chapter one: New arrivals.

It had been a long night for Larry and he was ,for once ,looking forward to the sun coming up ,only two hours left. Nothing had went right all night , The Easter island head had run out of "gum-gum", Attila the Hun was in a bad mood with everyone which wasnt good. Jedediah had a new found fear of sand and it would be a nightmare trying to tempt him back into the wild west before the sun came up,but Larry supposed he could always pick the little cowboy up and take him there which he would more than likley have to do. And Teddy for once was being no help he was to busy with Sacajawea ,they were acting like a pair of love struck teenagers and were taking a ride around the museum on Texas.

Larry had been told that morning that some new additions for the Egyptian exhibit were going to arrive the next morning,that, and everything else that was happening was seriously stressing Larry out. He sat on the desk and just watched the chaos going on around him until it was time for everyone to go back to their places for another day. As expected Jedediah refused point blank to go back to the wild west and also as expected Larry had to pick him up and take him back which got a very angry outburst from the little cowboy.

"I told you I dont like to be man handled!" Jed yelled as Larry picked him up and began to walk to the hall of miniatures.

"Right now I don't really care" Larry said "You have to go back to the wild west before the sun comes up and since you were refusing to go your getting carried there"

"There ain't no way I'm going back to that death trap of a sand box!"

"To bad" Larry said and he put Jed down in the wild west and then locked the case and walked away while Jed glared daggers at him from behind the glass.

On his way back to the front hall Larry ran into Ahkmenrah who was heading back to his tomb.

"Hey Ahk" Larry said ,deciding that now was a good time to tell Ahkmenrah about the additions to his tomb instead of him getting a surprise the next night when he woke up "listen I've been told that there are gonna be new things put in your tomb and possibly another person so you know don't be surprised if you wake up and someone else is there with you"

"OK thank you Larry" Ahkmenrah said before going back to his tomb for the day.

............

The next night Larry sat on the desk in the front hall waiting for the sun to go down . That night,Sunday , was the only night of the week that the museum wasn't open late so the museum was silent save the sound of Larry tapping his fingers on the desk, impatiently waiting for the sun to go down. When just sitting got boring Larry took a walk around the museum. He ended up in the Pharaohs tomb where ,sure enough there was a few new artifacts and another Egyptian coffin .It was shut ,as Ahkmenrah's had been ,so the person inside wouldn't be able to get out when they came to life. But that gave the rest of the museums occupants time to get to the tomb to greet this new person who ever it was.

The sun finally began to set and Larry went around letting the occupants of the museum out of their cases with instructions to go to the Pharaohs tomb. After letting the last person ,Sacajawea,out of her case they walked together to Ahkmenrah tomb where the rest of the exhibits were already gathered looking at the coffin thing the new person was inside ,waiting.

"Ok ,Hi everyone" Larry said "well you've by no doubt all figured out why your gathered here,we have a new person with us" He gestured at the coffin thing behind him " so I want you all to be nice to him when I let him out"

"As long as its not another one of his cooky relatives " Jed said pointing at Ahkmenrah " I ain't gonna have a problem"

" Its OK Jed , I doubt this Egyptian is gonna put you in an hour glass " Larry said " But out of interest Ahk, _is _this another relative?"

"No" Ahkmenrah said "This coffin has a different design from the one my family used" **(did egyptians have different designs on those things I dont know I didnt take history)**

"There you go Jed ,not another relative" Larry said and Jed nodded satisfied at that.

"Ok Im gonna let him out now" Larry said and he opened the coffin and a thing wrapped in gauze stepped out . The covered hands began tearing at the gauze at the face and finally the persons face was free . The face was not what anyone had expected ,they had expected a man this person was so obviously female that Larry felt stupid for saying him instead of her . She had unwrapped the rest of the gauze now and everyone stared at her . She had long black hair that fell to her waist,big dark brown eyes framed by long lashes set in the tanned skin of Egyptians. She was wearing a long white dress that dragged along the ground and all the gold jewlery a woman could want plus a cold circlet on her head like a crown.

The Woman said something to Larry in ancient Egyptian . Larry shook his head . Ahkmenrah then said something in Ancient Egyptian to the woman who didn't even look at him. She was too busy looking around her at the inhabitants of the museum.

"Sorry" She said " I had no idea you spoke English ,Hello ,Im Osena"( pronounced Oh-sen-ah)she smiled "should have been queen of Egypt that didn't exactly happen ,the person i was supposed to marry ,Ahkmenrah, he died before we got married,well they say he died , I still say his brother Kahmunrah killed him"

At that Jedediah yelled " I wouldn't put killing his own brother past Kamunrah the evil..." He was silenced by Octavius who had really had enough of the "Kahmunrah" rants.

Osena looked at the cowboy for a second and then picked him up by the back of his tiny vest.

"Hey I don't like to be man handled!" Jed yelled at her

" Do I look like a man to you ?" she asked with every intention of dropping him if he said yes

"No but ... the feelings are still the same!" Jed yelled " Put me down !"

She put him back on the floor next to Octavius who was laughing at the cowboys obvious discomfort at being picked up.

" Osena " Ahkmenrah said and this time she turned to face him. At this point the rest of the museums occupents went back to doing whatever it was they were doing.

" Ahkmenrah " she said smiling then she frowned " Ahkmenrah!" she said again not all that pleasantly

"Osena" Ahkmenrah said again " your looking ...well"

"yes I am well, you look good ,nice tablet" The conversation took an awkward turn and went silent untill Osena asked "Where exactly am I ?"

" Your in the Natural History Museum in New York " Ahkmenrah said

" Oh ,have you been here long?" Osena asked

" Yes I've been here a while"

" And Kahmunrah?"

" Long gone into the under world" Ahk said ,Osena didn't ask any more questions on that subject so Ahk took her on a tour of the mueseum introducing her to the inhabitants as they met them .

Things looked like they were getting of to a good beginning ......... or were they ?

**OK I'm done this chapter ,if you like it review ,if you don't like it review and tell me why and i'll try and change it anyway just review.**

**I know this isn't historically accurate or anything so please don't hate for that i suck at history anyway so i would do it my way anyway. REVIEW! please.**


	2. The Return

**Night at the museum :Kamunrah's revenge**

**Disclaimer: I dont own NATM If I did i'd let you know !**

**Ok so a kinda uneventful first chapter I know sorry but my first chapters are always like that so what can i do ? Ah well, just to let you know I haven't been this exited about writing a fic in a while so i'll give it my so weird for this chapter i left myself the handy note : Needs exessive planning. Im so helpful to myself.**

A Disturbance.

Over the next few weeks nothing really eventful happened. Atilla got over his bad mood ,which was good. Teddy and Sacajawea were still so in love that at times it was sickening to watch and Dexter was Dexter whether that was good or bad no one knew. Things seemed to be getting back on track at last. The people who came to the museum were happy the exhibits were happy ,well apart from Jed who was still scared of the sand even though he was trying to convince everyone he was ok again,no one was fooled ,he couldn't even fool himself into believing he was time he let his mind wander it always took him back to that hourglass and the sand that had almost killed him ,he wasn't getting over it fast.

It was Thursday Larry was once again sitting at the front desk watching the crowded museum go by,he noticed a few regulars an old woman who always wore a brown coat ,a black haired man who always had a brief case with him and a teenage girl who looked about a year older than Nick ,who had been hanging around for the past couple of weeks,at Teddy's podium. Nick had come to work with him every night that week so Nick was sitting with him just staring around ,waiting for the time to come when the museum emptied and the real party could glanced from him to the girl at Teddy's podium, to Nick and back again. She was just staring at him and then looking away again and the back and away again.

The teenage girl suddenly got up from where she was sitting and walked over and sat down next to Nick on the desk ,she looked like she was going to say something to him but then shut her mouth and contented herself with staring around the room with a bored look on her face that plainly said that she wished for nothing more than to leave. She started playing with her hair which was brown and fell to her waist ,she was wearing a long pink and purple leapord print top that fell almost to her knees ,a pair of black skinny jeans and high heeled black boots that came halfway between her ankles and knees. She would have been pretty if shed just smiled but she just sat there looking bored until a voice yelled over the crowded room.

"Hayley!" The voice belonged to none other than Dr Mcphee,who made his way over to them

"Larry, Nick" He said to them " this is my niece Hayley" he gestured to the girl next to Nick ", shes been sent to stay with me for a while since she got kicked out of bording school"

"I wasn't kicked out permanently " Hayley said in an accent like Dr Mcphee's, she jumped down off the desk to shake Larry and Nick's hands,even in those heels she was only just the same size as Nick even though she was a year older " Just suspended for blowing up the science lab"

"How..?" Larry asked surprised

"I'm not very good with chemicals" She said smiling at Larry and Nick. Nick found him self noticing how her face lit up when she smiled and also that she had braces across both sets of teeth ,Hayley realised that the braces were showing and quickly shut her mouth again,blushing.

" Yeah now we all know " Dr Mcphee said oblivious to what his neice was doing "Well that's you met the Night Guard and his son ,we should be off" And with that he turned and walked towards the door ,Hayley went after him but not before waving goodbye to Larry and Nick.

_Nick ,so thats his name ! _Hayley's brain said to her as she left the museum behind her uncle "he's young " she muttered pulling her Ipod out of her pocket and jamming the earphones into her ears hoping to dim the sound of both her uncles bad taste in music and her hormones talking . _You've stared at that kid all week and yet you couldnt work up the nerve to talk to him???_ her brain asked her.

' well maybe i wanted him to talk to me!' she answered in her head

_"Hows that working out for you?" _Hayley's brain asked

"not very well" Haley answered not realising shed said it out loud ,but her uncle as usual was oblivious singing along to some song from the 80's. The sun was just beginning to set as the car drove back to Mcphees place.

* * *

The sun dipped behind the trees and all at once the tablet did it's magic. Osena felt the power surge through her ,it was like she was being pierced by and incredible energy that jolted everything into working order,she was alive and awake for another night,that was one feeling that would take time to get used to. She pushed the sarcophagus door open and stepped out . Ahkmenrah had already left so she was all by herself in the Egyptian tomb apart from the jackals who weren't what she would call the best company in the world. Even though the museum was open late no people came into the tomb. Larry had thought it would be better not to have the visitors come into contact with the Jackals for the obvious reasons ,so Ahkmenrah and the tablet were doing a presentation in the entrance hall.

Osena hummed to herself as she paced the tomb ,she really didnt want to leave ,she had a really bad temper and from what she'd heard Ahkmenrah saying it sounded like the people who came to the museum weren't the most polite people ever.

After ten minuets of pacing about the tomb watched as always but the jackals Osena decided it was time to leave and go find Ahk. They hadnt really spoken much since that first night and she decided to herself that it was about time they started talking again about anything ,the weather ,the museum ,before they died . As she left the tomb she couldnt help but mutter some ancient egyptian swears at the jackals who's gaze never left her as she left.

Ahkmenrah started heading back to the tomb ,his presentation was finished and he was glad most of the people who came in to the museum did ask really good questions but there was a few who asked really annoying and stupid and that kid who didnt belive what the tablet did had come back and asked the same questions over and over untill Ahk had felt like hitting her over the head with the hadn't but he'd come really close to it.

He ducked as Jed and Octavius flew low in their plane . Octavius took the time to yell back at Ahk

"Sorry" But Jed just whooped and continued pulling all kind of stunts in the plane

"he'll crash that one day" A voice said from down the other end of the hall ,Osena walked towards him smiling

" Shut it Egyptian girl I know what I'm doing!" Jed shouted back and then he almost crahed into the door frame

"Of course you do" Osena muttered to herself with a smile

"So you left the tomb " Ahkmenrah said to make conversation

"yes"Osena said " The jackles aren't the best company "

"Trust me I know" Ahk said as they turned back into the tomb to put the tablet back in its place.

As Ahkmenrah put the tablet back on the wall it glowed to blinding point and then set of a massive ripple that pushed Ahkmenrah and Osena to the ground.

"what was that!?" Osena shreiked at Ahkmenrah from the ground

"I have no idea" Ahk answered without taking his eyes off of the tablet that had returned to normal now.

* * *

Far away at the Smithsonian ,once again everything came to life as what was like a giant ripple went through it. The door to the underworld creaked open and out stepped the one person that everyone had hoped was gone for good . Kahmunrah.

**voila. Second chappy done .I know its not as exiting as i could be but it should pick up steam now . R&R please people. ps im sorry its taken me so long to update im just slow like that. so if you could hit that button that says Review Chapter/Story and tell me what you think it might speed up my update rate**


End file.
